She's No You
by H2P2
Summary: When Katara receives a note to a meet Aang at a bridge in Ba Sing Se, she hopes to talk to Aang about her feelings. But upon arrival, she discovers it was all a set-up by another girl. Kataang. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the song, which is by Jesse McCartney

A.N. Yes! H2P2 returns with yet another karaoke fanfic for Avatar: The Last Airbender. Hope ya'll like it!

"Katara!" Aang called after her.

"Just leave me alone!" Katara screamed. With that, she bolted down the street. Aang made to follow, but a hand touched his shoulder.

Aang recoiled from the touch and spun around. He glared at Lara. "What did you that for!"

The girl before him, Lara, smirked, "Oh just forget about her! She's not good enough for you."

Aang stared at her, "You bitch! You set that up!"

He rose and began to leave. Before he left though, he turned and shouted, "I never want to see you stupid face again!"

_Three Days Before: Katara's POV:_

"Come on Katara!" Sokka called to me.

"Relax Sokka. She's coming. I can feel her footsteps," Toph said.

Aang sighed, "Sokka, just shut the f…"

He suddenly stopped mid sentence, as he saw me approaching. I smiled, "I am ready to go."

"Finally," Sokka muttered.

Ba Sing Se was celebrating the Avatar's victory over the Fire Lord tonight. I had been planning for this for days.

When we arrived at the palace, it was already bustling with activity. When Aang entered, everybody cheered. He smiled weakly.

The party was a load of fun. I hadn't had such a good time since the dance party Aang had for the fire nation school. As I took a break from dancing with various people, I looked over at Aang. He was talking to a girl that had the looks and what looked like the brains of Ty Lee. In other words, she looked like a pretty girl. I rose without thinking and walked over to Aang. He looked up and smiled, "Hey, Katara. This is Lara."

The girl smiled at me, and she held out her hand. I slowly shook it. I knew that that smile on her face was as real as Sokka's promise to never eat meat again.

I smiled however and said, "Nice to meet you Lara."

She then turned to Aang, "Hey, Aang, want to dance?"

Aang grinned, "Sure!"

I glared at them as they danced. It was so obvious that she was trying to seduce him. Aang did not seem to really notice though.

After another half-an-hour, Sokka and Toph came to me and said, "We should head back to our house."

"Yeah, okay. Let me find Aang."

I found Aang still with Lara. I told him we had to leave, and he nodded and said to Lara, "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. Come over to my house sometime. I live on Badger Road. It's past the market on the left. My house is the only one on the road with blue sliding doors."

Aang nodded to her and we left.

Over the next three days, Aang continued to visit Lara for tea. Even Toph and Sokka were realizing what a flirt Lara was.

I sat behind our house in Ba Sing Se bending water up and down. Aang was gone again. Suddenly, Toph sat next to me. I looked up. She looked at me straight in the forehead, which was her best attempt at staring me in the eyes. She wordlessly handed me a scroll and said, "This was in the mail. Since Sokka is at the market buying meat, I thought I would give it to you."

I sighed, "Thanks Toph."

She raised her eyebrow, "Okay, spill. What's worng?"

"I love Aang, and I thought he might love me, but I was wrong. He prefers being with Lara."

"Yeah I know what you mean. She is such a flirt." Toph responded.

She then rose and said, "I say you talk to Aang about your feelings."

She then walked back to the house. I looked at the scroll letter in my hand. It was addressed to me. I opened it and read:

_Katara,_

_We need to talk. Meet me at the bridge near our house at five. Come alone._

_Aang_

I immediately rose and to get ready. I had barely an hour. Hope filled my mind and heart. Maybe this was my chance.

When I was ready, I proceeded down the road to the bridge. When I reached the bridge, I saw Aang and Lara sitting on the bench making out.

_Three Days Before: Aang's POV:_

Sokka was once again complaining about Katara's slowness. I didn't really mind. Being the Avatar requires lots of patience. More patience than Sokka will ever have. Still, his complaining was very annoying. I was about to ask to shut up when Katara came down the stairs. She was beautiful. Her blue dress showed off her fine curves perfectly. Her hair was down, and she wore the necklace I made for her. I was speechless for about five more seconds before Toph pulled me out the door with a smirk on her face.

When we arrived at the palace, I looked around. The party room was stuffed with people, who were dancing, eating, and drinking. When I entered, they all cheered. It was rather embarrassing to me. I never will get used to this ridiculous hero worship. Oh well…

While I was pouring myself some punch later that evening, I saw a girl come next to me and said, "Hi, I'm Lara!"

She seemed friendly enough. Plus, she didn't seem to give me the hero worship. "Hey Lara," I said, "I am Aang."

"Heh. I already know who you are, but most people don't even ask for your real name. The ones I know just call you Avatar."

Aang sighed, "Yeah I hate the hero worship."

At that moment, Katara walked up. I smiled and introduced her to Lara. They shook hands and smiled. Then, Lara said, "Hey, Aang, want to dance?"

I agreed and we walked onto the dance floor. She was an excellent dancer and we soon were laughing and talking about our lives. After a while, Katara walked up and told me that we had to leave.

I agreed, but before we left, Lara gave me her address and asked me to come over for tea sometime.

A few days later, Lara asked me to meet her on the bridge near my house at five. I wondered what she wanted, but I didn't argue.

When I arrived at the bridge, she was already there. I sat down on the bench she was sitting on. Without a word, she leaned forward and kissed me. I was a bit surprised. I didn't expect this at all.

Then, I heard a gasp behind me. I broke away and saw Katara standing there behind me with a hurt look on her face.

Katara and Aang just looked at each other in surprise. Then Lara broke the silence, "I can't believe you fell for it! HAHA!"

Aang turned his head with a puzzled look on his face. Katara felt tear grow in her eyes. It was a set up, A trick! She pulled out the note from her pocket, tore it in two, and threw it at Aang's feet. Aang bent and picked it up and quickly read the shredded letter. His eyes opened in shock.

Katara then began to back away. Then she turned and ran.

"Katara!" Aang called after her.

"Just leave me alone!" Katara screamed. With that, she bolted down the street. Aang made to follow, but a hand touched his shoulder.

Aang recoiled from the touch and spun around. He glared at Lara. "What did you that for!"

The girl before him, Lara, smirked, "Oh just forget about her! She's not good enough for you."

Aang stared at her, "You bitch! You set that up!"

He rose and began to leave. Before he left though, he turned and shouted, "I never want to see you stupid face again!"

Katara ran only a short distance before she collapsed on the edge of a water fountain and completely broke down. After a little while, she heard a voice calling her name. It was obviously Aang. She ignored his calls.

Aang continued down the street calling for Katara. He had no idea what to do when he found her. She probably thought he was in on the plan. And what Lara did was cruel.

He found Katara on the edge of a fountain with her head in hands sobbing. He sat down next to her. She raised her head and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to apologize. I didn't know Lara was such a bitch."

"Yeah right!" Katara shouted, "Who's the one that was kissing her?"

Aang looked down, "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. And I don't like her in that way, and I don't like her at all now."

Then, Aang began to sing gently:

_They got a lotta girls_

_Who know they got it going on_

_But nothing's ever a comparison to you_

_Now can't you see that your the only one I really want_

_And everything I need_

_Is everything you do?_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_'Cause your looking so much better_

_Don't ever need to get_

_Caught up in jealousy_

_She could be a super-model_

_Every magazine... the cover_

_She'll never, ever mean a thing to me..._

_She's no you... oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you... oh, no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_'cause your all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you... she's no you_

_They got a lot of girls_

_Who dance in all the videos_

_But I prefer the way you do,_

_The way you move_

_You're more than beautiful_

_And I just wanna let you know_

_That all I ever need_

_Is what I've got with you_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_Every time your looking better_

_I think your perfect_

_There ain't nothing I would change_

_She could be a super-model_

_Every magazine... the cover_

_She'll never, ever take my heart away_

_She's no you... oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you... oh, no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_'cause your all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you... she's no you_

_No one's ever gonna get to me_

_Oh, the way you do_

_Now baby can't you see_

_That you're the one... the only one_

_Who's ever made me feel this way?_

_Nothings ever coming even close_

_No one's ever been comparable to you_

_I don't want nothing I don't got_

_I don't need nothing but you_

_I can't get more than you give me_

_Don't stop anything you do._

_Your all that... all that, and then some_

_You know what... just what I need_

_And no girl, no place and no where_

_Could mean a thing to me._

_She's no you... oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you... oh, no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_'cause your all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you... she's no you_

Katara looked up as he finished. He gently wiped away her tears and whispered, "Lara is nothing Katara. It's you I love."

Katara smiled weakly, and kissed Aang. At that moment, they knew that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
